


the missing soldier

by Rangerfan58



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: part of another story





	the missing soldier

"Sara we need your help"

"what is it Duke?"

"Leatherneck was on leave three days ago, and he never reported in"

"I know that for most the report in time is 24 hours but have you considered the possibility that he might be in an area that doesn't receive signals easily?"

"yes we have and we still haven't heard from him"

"that's interesting well I can't tell you anything else that you would want to hear since the only other reason he wouldn't report in is…"

she stops mid sentence realizing just exactly what was going on and she quickly types in something and after a brief look at the screen which made no since to Duke she runs out of the room at top speed and Duke follows her to the training grounds

"Beach Head where's Hawk?"

"not sure he's on base that's all I know"

"this is not the time to be general searching darn it"

"what's got you so wound up"

"get Hawk on the phone and tell him that I need to speak with him immediately and ask where he's located right now"

Beach Head quickly finds out that he was where mechanics mainly stay to talk with Snake Eyes and a few others that were currently working on the vehicles and she quickly runs over there

"Hawk we have a problem"

"what is it Sara?"

"Leatherneck has more than likely been taken captive"

"what do you mean?"

"he hasn't reported in and the new tracking devices that we have inserted into the equipment isn't activated either"

"and that device automatically activates if something happens to the weapon or if the Joe pushes a button that lets us know they're in trouble"

"exactly"

and so they quickly get a search team going and two weeks later found him safe if not a bit dirty and injured

"what happened Leatherneck?"

Leatherneck gives him the report

" _well I have to get going now so good bye"_

_the people who had detained him shot at him and he was forced to go into the river but he was knocked out cold for several weeks when he woke up he was definitely confused_

" _where am I?"_

" _welcome to marine training base"_

" _how'd you find me?"_

" _some of our more advanced cadets were doing training near the river and spotted you, you were unconscious at first but on the way back you woke up in a delirious state we found out that you had a nasty fever fighting a cold you're better now"_

" _I gotta get in touch with my unit"_

" _don't worry we'll worry about that for you you need rest right now"_

_as it turned out a few hours later the commanding officer was informed by the gate guard that there were some people asking to be let in to see if a fellow officer was in the base and they were let in and led to medical and it was then that they confirmed that the person in medical was part of their unit as they called his name out once they saw him and he turned to them and waved at them_

"and you know the story from there"

"well his he cleared to leave doctor?"

"yes he is"

"come on let's get back to base"

and that's what happens


End file.
